Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle
'' Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' is a film originally set for release on May 21, 2011, to commemorate the 35th anniversary of the Super Sentai Series. The film will primarily feature the casts of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger, among the 199 total heroes from the Super Sentai series to appear. On March 16, 2011, Toei released a statement concerning the effects the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami have had on the filming schedule, and the film's release was postponed to June 11th, 2011. Synopsis The Space Empire Zangyack forms an alliance with the Black Cross Army and their revived leader, the Black Cross Führer, in order to invade Earth with the other Super Sentai enemies that were also revived. The Gokaigers, along with the Goseigers, who have lost their powers from the Legend War, must gather all the past Sentai groups in order to fight against the new enemy. Plot The film begins during the Great Legend War (レジェンド大戦, Rejendo Taisen), where the Goseigers are outnumbered by the Space Empire Zangyack after Gosei Great is heavily damaged. They are joined by AkaRanger and Big One, who tell the Goseigers to join them in assembling all of the Super Sentai Groups to defeat the invaders. DekaMaster, DekaSwan, the second Black Knight, Princess ShinkenRed, Wolzard Fire, MagiMother, Zubaan, Signalman, Rio and Mele appear to clear a path for the heroes, who were ambushed by more Gormin and Sugormin. All 34 Super Sentai groups converge for one final battle and topple whole squadrons of Gormin Sailors and Sugormin Non-Commissioned Officers, but are overwhelmed by the Zangyack battleships. AkaRanger gives the order for all of the groups to combine their powers into one attack, which wipes out the entire Zangyack invasion fleet. Consequently, all of the Super Sentai warriors lose their powers, which are dispersed all over the universe. Over the next few years, the majority of these powers have since been recovered by the Gokaigers, who use them in the form of Ranger Keys as part of their arsenal in their quest for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. In present-day Earth (between Gokaiger episodes 16 and 17), the Gokaigers battle a platoon of Gormin and Zugormin led by Barizorg and Insarn, using the core Go-Onger, Dynaman, and Fiveman Ranger Keys. Right when they are about to use the Goseiger Ranger Keys, Agri and Moune steal them. The Gokaigers are left in confusion when the Gosei Angels regain their powers and transform into the Goseigers to battle the Zangyack before Barizorg and Insarn make their retreat. Both Super Sentai groups then engage in an argument over the possession of the Goseiger keys. Alata apologizes for his team's actions, but he asks the Gokaigers to surrender the GoseiKnight Key, to which the Gokaigers refuse. Following some further disagreements, the Gokaigers and Goseigers battle each other before they execute their finishing attacks, which end the battle in a stalemate. Meanwhile, aboard the Gigant Horse, Waruzu Giru and his crew are paid a visit by Black Cross King (黒十字王, Kuro Jūji Ō) of the Black Cross Army, who proposes an alliance between the two evil organizations. At an elementary school, Daigorou Oume offers some of his anpan and plays with the school children when he sees a boy holding a DaiDenzin toy, which brings back memories of his days as DenziBlue. He gives the boy an anpan before heading to his next destination. While waiting at a crosswalk, he sees Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star save a salaryman from being run over by S.P.D. Officer Koume "Umeko" Kodou. The reunion of the three former Super Sentai warriors leaves the salaryman crying. Later, while revealing a toy replica of the Variblune inside his bag, the salaryman explains to the three former heroes that he lost all hope in life when the Super Sentai groups lost their powers after the Legend War. The heroes, however, encourage him to value life. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Doc finds the GoseiKnight Key in the Gokai Treanger Box, but the ship is suddenly attacked by Gosei Great, forcing the Gokaigers to form GokaiOh and brawl with the Goseigers' mecha. During the battle, GoseiRed sneaks into GokaiOh's living quarters and steals the Gokai Treanger Box, with GokaiRed in pursuit. GokaiRed recovers the box while GoseiRed takes the GoseiKnight Key, but the Gigant Horse suddenly appears and attacks the two teams before Black Cross King takes possession of the Gokai Treanger Box. Black Cross King also brings out the resurrected Brajira of the Messiah, Hades God Dagon and Yogoshimacritein, who teleport the two groups out of the scene before disappearing. Navi is left confused by the incident until he sees the GoseiKnight Key on the ground, it forgotten in the chaos. Captain Marvelous and Alata find themselves inside an office that is frozen in time, where they are attacked by Brajira and his army of Bibi Soldiers. Doc, Ahim, Eri and Hyde are teleported on a forest bridge before being ambushed by Dagon and his platoon of Zobils. Joe, Luka, Agri and Moune wind up in a Feudal Japan setting. They feared they had went back in time, but it turns out to be a movie set run by Yogoshimacritein. Meanwhile, Black Cross King announces to the world that the Gokaigers and Goseigers are out of commission and the planet will be taken over by the Space Empire Zangyack/Black Cross Army alliance. Despite their differences, the Gokaigers and Goseigers use their combined teamwork to defeat the three resurrected villains and return to the real world. The Goseigers are reunited with a fully-restored GoseiKnight, but Black Cross King has them facing the 33 Super Sentai groups brought to life from the Ranger Keys he stole. The Gokaigers and Super Goseigers engage in a grueling battle with the Super Sentai groups, but they manage to revert them back into Ranger Keys, which fly back into the Gokai Treanger Box. The Black Cross King then grows into giant size and attacks the two groups when the Ranger Keys suddenly glow and blind him. The Gokaigers and Goseigers find themselves surrounded by the Ranger Keys as they are spoken to by Tsuyoshi Kaijou, Sokichi Banba, Kanpei Kuroda, Rei Tachibana, Shirou Gou and Riki Honoo through the Keys. Captain Marvelous asks them to lend their powers to the Gokaigers and Goseigers, resulting in the formation of the Super Sentai Bazooka. After both groups use the Super Sentai Bazooka to defeat Black Cross King, the powers of the Super Sentai groups return to the Gokai Treanger Box. Black Cross King, however, reveals his true form as a much larger monster that wreaks havoc on Tokyo. GokaiOh, Gosei Great and Gosei Ground attempt to stop him, but they are overwhelmed by his attacks. Nozomu Amachi and the salaryman have the school children and all of the citizens cheer for the two Super Sentai groups, which causes Gokaioh and Gosei Great to regain energy before they are joined by the main mecha of the other 33 groups. Black Cross King once again resurrects Brajira (and his four Buredoran personas), Dagon and Yogoshimacritein with other past villains in giant form, but they are quickly dismantled by the mecha. When the Akaranger Key starts to glow, the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorangers to combine Variblune with GokaiOh, forming Goren Gokaioh before finishing off Black Cross King with the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia. The 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanish as the crowd thanks the Gokaigers and Goseigers for saving the day. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Goseigers return their Ranger Keys back to the Gokaigers, while GokaiSilver watches the vessel travel to its next destination. Characters Gokaigers Goseigers Returning Legends Other Heroes Villains *Space Empire Zangyack **Oiles Gil **Insarn **Damaras **Barizorg **Gormin ***Zgormin *Black Cross King (Resurrected Villains) **The Messiah Brajira of the Resurrection (Goseiger) ***Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (Go-onger) ***Ugatz **Hades God Dagon (Magiranger) ***Zobils **Ranger Key Clones Cast * Captain Marvelous: Ryota Ozawa (小澤 亮太, Ozawa Ryōta) * Joe Gibken: Yuki Yamada (山田 裕貴, Yamada Yūki) * Luka Millfy: Mao Ichimichi (市道 真央, Ichimichi Mao) * Don Dogoier: Kazuki Shimizu (清水 一希, Shimizu Kazuki) * Ahim de Famille: Yui Koike (小池 唯, Koike Yui) * Navi: Yukari Tamura (田村 ゆかり, Tamura Yukari, Voice) * Alata: Yudai Chiba (千葉 雄大, Chiba Yūdai) * Eri: Rika Satou (さとう 里香, Satō Rika) * Agri: Kyousuke Hamao (浜尾 京介, Hamao Kyōsuke) * Moune: * Hyde: * GoseiKnight: * Nozomu Amachi: * Chiaki Tani: * Genta Umemori: * Saki Rouyama: * Satoru Akashi: * Koume "Umeko" Kodou: * Ryo of the Heaven Fire Star: * Riki Honoo: * Shirou Gou: * Rei Tachibana: * Kanpei Kuroda: * Daigorou Oume: * Soukichi Banba, AoRanger Voice: * Tsuyoshi Kaijou: * NinjaRed, Black Knight Hyuuga: * Signalman: * DekaMaster: * Wolzard Fire: * Salaryman: of * Bandsman: of Wagaya * Bank Clerk: of Wagaya * Waruzu Giru: * Damaras: * Insarn: * Barizorg: * Burajira: * Yogoshimacritein: * Dagon: * Black Cross King: * Tensouder Voice: * Narration, Mobirates, Gokai Sabre, Gokai Gun, KiRanger, Red Falcon, Zubaan: Suit actors * GokaiRed: * GokaiBlue: * GokaiYellow: * GokaiGreen, GoseiRed: * GokaiPink: * AkaRanger, Red Turbo: * Big One: * FiveBlack, RyuuRanger, Hyuuga: * DekaMaster: Trivia *Gokai Changes in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle: **GokaiRed - Go-On Red, DynaRed, FiveRed **GokaiBlue - Go-On Blue, DynaBlue, FiveBlue **GokaiYellow - Go-On Yellow, DynaYellow, FiveYellow **GokaiGreen - Go-On Green, DynaBlack, FiveBlack **GokaiPink - Go-On Black, DynaPink, FivePink *At a runtime of 84 minutes, this is currently the longest Super Sentai movie. *In this movie, the Gokaigers claimed 11 Greater Powers: Goranger, JAKQ, Denziman, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Turboranger, Dairanger, Boukenger, Go-Onger, and Goseiger. These, added to the ones obtained beforehand (Carranger, Gaoranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Gekiranger and Shinkenger), brings the total up to 17 as of this movie. *This is the first time the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of a Sentai team that has no Power Rangers counterpart. In this case, Himitsu Sentai Goranger. *There is a reference to the previous team up, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger, as GoseiPink and GokaiPink perform a combo attack which the former names , confusing GokaiPink. GoseiPink had performed the original with ShinkenPink in Goseiger vs. Shinkenger. *Unlike many of the movies, events which occur in this film are canon in Gokaiger. This is because while previous Sentai series took place in their own little world, with vs. movies being considered out of continuity, Gokaiger takes place in the same world as the vs. movies, with all Sentai teams existing in the same universe. **In Episode 17, the Goseiger's Greater Power is used on a Zgormin squadron. **In Episode 21, Captain Marvelous admits to seeing Satoru Akashi (BoukenRed) amidst the various Sentai warriors, yet did not personally meet him or use his power until that very episode. **Although not acknowledged as being seen like other legends in his episode, Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (RyuuRanger) does assist the team in Episode 33, while the Dairanger power is finally used then. **In Episode 35, the team acknowledges the Go-Onger power having being received from Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) when encountering her teammate Sosuke Esumi (Go-On Red). However, their greater power was not used up to then due to the "nature" of the power. *Apparently, this movie takes place between episodes 16 and 17, seeing as the team makes a reference at the start of the latter to the eleven new powers they obtained, as well as the proceedings being watched by Gokai Silver in secret. However, while Basco ta Jolokia is shown to be in possession of the Other Hero Ranger Keys at the end of 16, he does not appear in the movie. *While several of the participants in the movie subsequently appear in the TV series, two in particular return in subsequent Gokaiger movies: **Saki returns in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship as member of G3 Princess with Miu Sutou (Go-On Silver) and Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia. **Daigorou returns in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, alongside two of Kenji Ohba's other roles: Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) of Battle Fever J as well as Retsu Ichijouji (Space Sheriff Gavan). *This film has the most returning legends, at a total of 13, not counting extra senshi or AkaRed, since Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai only featured five each, although here they do not transform. *Although all of the seen legends outside of costumes are those tied to the "returning legends" of the film, Doggie Kruger of the extra heroes is also seen briefly during the Black Cross Führer's return. External links * Official website * [http://www.toei.co.jp/movie/details/1194466_951.html Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle] at Toei Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger